The goal of the proposed research is to identify the processes which account for alcohol-induced losses in mnemonic efficiency. Previous research has shown the need for distinguishing between a number of different sources of mnemonic impairment. There may be deficiencies in one or more of the stages by which new material is perceived, stored, retained, and retrieved at a later time. Our initial experiments will separate the effects of acute doses of alcohol on processes of storage and retrieval in light to moderate drinkers and our subsequent experiments on comprehension and memory will extend the explanatory mechanisms that are developed in the first stage to a much wider range of mnemonic activity. We hope to relate the effects of acute doses of alcohol on memory to the syndrome of chronic impairment often seen in long-term alcoholism. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Birnbaum, I. M., Organization of numbers $n free recall. J. Exp. Psychol., 104:393, 1975.